picos_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Toy Tera
Toy Tera is one of the newer Piconians at the second Pico's Palace. Toy Tera, like Toy Pico, only appears in Five Nights At Pico's 2 and the fan made Five Nights At Pico's 2 Demake. Appearance Toy Tera looks identical to Tera in FNAP1 and FNAPR, except Toy Tera is purple, rather than blue. Toy Tera also has pink cheeks, and not red cheeks, like Toy Pico. Toy Tera occasionally has red eyes (Show Stage and Party Room 1) , and other times Toy Tera's eyes are white (Kitchen, Right Vent, Office). The reason for this random eye color change is unknown. Behavior Toy Tera is one of the most active Piconians in FNAP2 up until Night 3. After Night 3, Toy Tera moves rather slow, if at all. Toy Tera starts on the Show Stage with Toy Pico and Toy Nano. Toy Tera then proceeds to enter Party Room 1, Party Room 2, Kitchen, Right Air Vent, and then your office. In the office, Toy Tera is revealed by the right vent light. If you put on the Pico Mask once this happens, Toy Tera will move around the office while the lights flicker, and will eventually leave to Party Room 1. If you lift up your camer system, then you get jumpscared. Simple as that. Toy Tera Gallery! (FNAP2) Screenshot_87.png|Toy Tera on the Show Stage with Toy Pico and Toy Nano (light off) Screenshot_88.png|Toy Tera on the Show Stage with the other new Piconians (light on) Screenshot_82.png|Toy Tera in Party Room 1. Toy Tera's eyes are red in this picture. Screenshot_83.png|Toy Tera in Party Room 2 (light on) Screenshot_84.png|Toy Tera in the Kitchen. Toy Tera is inside the oven. Screenshot_85.png|Toy Tera in the Right Air Vent Screenshot_86.png|Toy Tera in the office's right vent Screenshot_89.png|Toy Tera in the room moving with the mask on. Screenshot_90.png|Toy Tera in the office without mask (cannot be seen ingame, this is just what it would look like) Screenshot_91.png|Toy Tera's Jumpscare! toy tera custom.png|Toy Tera's Custom Night picture. Appearance Toy Tera hasn't changed all that much from the original. There are some hard to find changes though. Toy Tera's shade of purple in this version is slightly different, although it's not very noticeable. Her cheeks are also a much darker pink than the original, just so they are easier to see. Toy Tera does not have red eyes at ALL in this version as well. Behavior Toy Tera acts identically to the original Toy Tera, although there are some differences. Toy Tera moves a tiny bit faster than the original, and just like Tera in the original FNAP1, Toy Tera can backtrack, but it doesn't happen as often. Toy Tera, like the original game, appears in Party Room 1, Party Room 2, Kitchen, the Right Air Vent, and then the right vent in your office. Once in the office, put the mask on, and Toy Tera will slide across the office, and will return to Party Room 1. If you raise the monitor too many times, then you die. Gallery of De-made Toy Tera! (FNAP2 Demake) Toypicoshowstageterananodemake.png|Toy Tera on the Show Stage with Toy Nano and Toy Pico Screenshot_239.png|Toy Tera in Party Room 1 Screenshot_240.png|Toy Tera in Party Room 2 Screenshot_241.png|Toy Tera in the Kitchen Screenshot_242.png|Toy Tera in the Right Air Vent Screenshot_244.png|Toy Tera in the right vent in the Office Screenshot_245.png|Toy Tera in the Office Screenshot_246.png|Toy Tera's Jumpscare Screenshot_248.png|Toy Tera in the Extras Menu Category:Five Nights At Pico's 2 Category:Antagonists